Dueling Of Love
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: It's like the series of Gravitation but different. Jou and Kaiba meets at the park! Will the two be able to fall in love and stay in there relationship? Read and Find Out! Complete
1. Dueling Of Love

Yugioh: Dueling Of Love

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yugioh!

Notes: My new story! Here it is…

"Wait, so where are you going Jounouchi?" Yugi's voice asked as Jou turned around to see his best friend. "I'm going home. Want to come?" Jou asked as Yugi shook his head, "it's about dark soon and grandpa wants me home by then. You should take the short cut to your place Jou," Yugi said. "Oh, you mean the park, right? I know, I always uses that," Jou said with a smile, "well, at least you have a place of your own now ever since you got away from your father that one time," Yugi said as Jou nodded slowly.

"All right then. I'll see yea later Yugi!" Jou called as the two departed, Jou sighed as he walked to the park. It's cold out, I should have brought a jacket, he thought as he stopped and he took out his dueling cards from his pocket. He smiled as he took one card out from the deck as he put away the rest, "at least I have you Red-Eyes. Won it from that bully who was teasing my sister way back, remember?" Jou asked as he looked at the card. "Talking to yourself is one insane matter," a voice said as Jou looked up and saw brunette man standing in front of him, with a white coat saying the letters 'KC' on them, as he held a briefcase and he wore black pants and shirt.

"What's it with you?" Jou asked angrily, the man snorted. "Cards doesn't speak yea know. It's just a game," he replied, "just a game? You suppose to have respect for them!" Jou exclaimed angrily. "Oh yea? How many duels did you won yet?" The man asked, "uh, I've won a few," Jou replied as the man smirked. "Didn't I told you? Dueling isn't for puppies, it's for those who can actually duel," the man said as he began walking towards where Jou was standing at, "if I were you kid, I would stop playing duel monsters and just go into bigger things. What about potty training?" The man asked as he laughed and walked away.

"You didn't have to say that, you jerk!" Jou called out as he fell onto his knees onto the ground as he looked at his card, is he right Red-Eyes? He thought even though he knew that it wasn't right what the man said to him.

(The next day-Game Shop)

"So, what's with you man?" Honda asked as Jounouchi groaned, "you don't want to know," he murmured. "His been like this for over an hour," Yugi whispered to Honda as he blinked, "come on man! You weren't like this yesterday! What happened to you last night?" He asked as Jounouchi looked at him. "You really want to know?" He asked as grandpa Mouto went to turn on the television, "hey gramps, we are talking here you know," Yugi said as grandpa looked at him.

"There's this new duel disk that's coming out and the creator of it should be coming on," he replied. "Oh, you mean Seto Kaiba, right?" Honda asked as grandpa nodded, "must be some rich snob," Jou snorted as the group watched the television. "And here he is! The creature of the new duel disk!" The reporter said as the creator went on stage, "it's him," Jou whispered as Yugi looked at him. "Seto Kaiba, when are the duel disks going to be release?" The reporter asked, "somewhere in two months. I hope that everyone will go to the nearest game store and buy one," Seto said as the reporter smiled.

"No wonder he was so critical about your dueling," Yugi said as Jou frowned, "how is Kaiba Corporation doing so far?" The reporter asked. "Everything is top-notch. I hope to have a big sell when the disks are out," Seto said, "I didn't know he was the president of a corporation," Jou said slowly. "Why don't you go to him man? I'm sure you two will make a lovely couple," Honda said smiling, "what are you talking about?" Jou asked angrily. "Come on! Your like blushing and glowing when Kaiba speaks," Honda said.

Jou sighed, "I guess it wouldn't be any harm of going there. I mean, I pass by it every time I go home," Jou said. "Oh! Jou's in love! You should tell him then," Yugi said as Jou nodded, "very well. I'll go and tell him," he said as he ran out off the store. "I just hope he doesn't make a fool out of himself," Honda said quietly, Yugi laughed as he heard him.

(At Kaiba Corporation)

Jou looked at the building as he saw nobody was there as the reporters were already long gone, he saw Kaiba going inside the building as he went after him. "Hey you! Do you have any business going in there?" A voice asked as Jou turned around, "my business is to have a talk with Mr. Kaiba! He made me suffer last night!" Jou exclaimed. "Hey! You still can't…!" The security began but it was already too late as Jou went inside the building and onto the elevator, damn, I wonder how rich he is, he thought unhappily.

The elevator stopped as he saw a secretary behind the desk, "excuse me, but I have to see Mr. Kaiba really quick," Jou said as the secretary looked up at him. "His busy at the moment," she murmured, "what? Tell him it's important!" Jou scolded. The elevator doors opened as three guards came behind him, "come with us. You are trespassing on private grounds," one of them said. "What? How do you know if I'm not an employee?" Jou asked angrily, "cause your not in uniform," a voice said suddenly.

Everyone turned around and saw Seto Kaiba with his arms folded, "you!" Jou began as he growled. "Mr. Kaiba! What do you want us to do with him?" One of the guards asked, "leave him. All four of you, go back to work," Seto said as he looked at the guards and the secretary as all of them nodded. "Hey kid, follow me," Seto said as Jou growled and he followed him, once inside the office, Seto sat on the chair behind the computer as Jou just stood in front of him.

"So? What is it that you want with me, puppy?" Seto asked as Jou glared at him, "I'm no puppy!" He said angrily. "Oh? Why do you look like one?" Seto asked as Jou growled angrily, "why did you have to say critical things about my dueling technique? You don't even know me!" Jou said. "Is this what is about? Look kid, I really don't remember what happened last night," Seto said as Jou blinked, "what? You don't remember what happened in the park?" He asked

"If I would, I would of woke up screaming," Seto said as Jou stared at him. "Come on man! You were acting coolly and you said that I suck at dueling, remember?" He asked as Seto smirked, "sounds like me. So, what are you going to do about it?" He asked as he stood up and stood in front of Jou who backed away a bit. "I just want to know why? Why did you made fun of me?" He asked, "cause it seem like you're the person to make fun of about dueling. Can't I do that?" Seto asked as he began walking towards him faster as Jou walked back quickly also.

"That's just so wrong!" Jou said, "is it now? Why did you want to see me anyway? Last night we met and you want to see me again?" Seto asked as Jou glared at him, "hey! I thought you didn't remembered!" He asked. "I lied you moron. You are really an idiot, yea know that?" Seto asked as Jou backed up but felt his back was already at the wall, Seto smirked victory as he put his hand over him so he wouldn't escape.

"You are really cute when your angry," he said as Jou blinked, before he could react, Seto kissed him on the lips in his office as Jou stood there confused.

Tbc…

Me: here yea go!

Yugi: wow…

Me: just like Gravitation, right? But different…

Jou: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Seto: review and update!


	2. Interesting Love

Chapter 2- Interesting Love

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yugioh!

Notes: none for now. Here it is...

"No way! Kaiba actually kissed you?" Honda asked surprised as the group were back at the Game Shop the next day, "yea. Though I was still a little bit confused because isn't he straight?" Jou asked as Yugi frowned, "it is possible that he is gay since he rejected many of the women before he met you," he said as Jou blushed. "He also has a little brother name Mokuba, right? His like what, 12?" Ryou asked as he was sitting on the couch beside his Yami, Bakura. "Say, where's the pharaoh?" Jou asked as he looked around. yugi shrugged, "his probably out buying something I guess," he said as Jou blinked.

"So, what are you going to do then Jou? Are you going to go back and see Kaiba?" Honda asked, "depends if he still wants me though. How do I know if he wasn't faking that kiss?" Jou asked. Before anybody could answer, the bell from downstairs was heard as a customer was coming inside the shop. "Yugi! Jou! you have a visitor!" Grandpa called upstairs as Yugi blinked, "I hope it's not Anzu," he murmured as everyone went down. "Mokuba?" Honda asked as he seen the boy several times on television, "where is Jounouchi Katsuya?" Mokuba asked as he looked at everyone.

"That's me," Jou said stepping forward, "very well. Why don't you come with me? You and I have a lot to talk about," Mokuba said slowly. Jou looked back at the others, "are we doing anything later today?" He asked as everyone looked at each other. "I don't think so," Yugi said slowly, "I was going to go to the movies with my girlfriend later but that's about it," Honda said as Jou nodded and he followed Mokuba where the limo was waiting outside. "I wonder what's up," Honda said quietly, "it's probably about Kaiba again," Yugi said as Honda nodded.

(At Jou's place)

"Where are we?" He asked as he looked around, "we are at my favorite jazz bar. I come here often to sometimes think, drink or just to be alone," Mokuba explained as the two went to sat by the counter. "The usual, Mokuba?" The bartender asked, "yes. Diet Coke please," Mokuba said as the bartender nodded and he looked at Jou, "you, sir?" He asked. "I thought you drank?" Jou asked as Mokuba laughed, "of course not. My brother would kill me if he saw me drunk," he said as Jou remembered that Mokuba was only twelve and he felt like dumb. "Have any water back there?" He asked, "come on kid. You've got to have something more then that since Mokuba closed the bar for you two," the bartender said.

Jou blinked, "really? I haven't noticed," he said as he looked around. "So, what it's going to be, cutie?" The bartender asked as Jou blushed, "hey now Riki. Don't get Seto's boyfriend now," Mokuba said as the bartender Riki blinked. "Seto Kaiba has a boyfriend?" He asked surprised as Mokuba nodded, "apparently. He told me when I came over yesterday night as Katsuya was apparently there for some reason," he said. Jou grinched as Mokuba said his first name, "Mokuba, don't say my first name please," he murmured as Mokuba looked at him.

"Why not?" He asked as Jou shook his head, "just call me Jounouchi or Jou," Jou said as Mokuba nodded. "So Jou, what will it be?" Riki asked again, "if you won't stop bugging me then, I'll get a Cherry Mountain Dew," he said as Riki nodded as he went to go get it. Mokuba cussed as Jou looked at him, "where is he? He should be here right now!" He complained. "Who?" Jou asked blinking, "Seto's top security, Roland," Mokuba explained as Jou blinked. Just then the doors opened as the two looked and saw a guy coming inside, "Roland! It's about time!" Mokuba scolded.

"Sorry sir. Mr. Kaiba had me some things to do," Roland said as Mokuba nodded, "so, what is it that you want from me?" Jou asked. "Roland would be your security during his free time," Mokuba said as Jou stared at him, "you must be joking. Why do I need him?" He asked as Mokuba smirked. "Seto told me everything. This is actually coming from him since he can't go out, so if you hurt him in anyway, I will surely find you and pay the price," he said as Jou frowned.

(At Kaiba Corporation)

"What the hell did you do that for Kaiba? You told Mokuba about our kiss yesterday?" Jou asked as he blushed, "I thought we were doing regular name basis," Seto said as he just stared at the computer screen and typed. "Shithead! Don't change the subject! You know what I mean! Why did he threatened me and why do I need a bodyguard?" Jou asked angrily, "I don't want anyone to touch you since you are mine. As Mokuba threatening you, I will talk to him later," Seto said as Jou watched him curiously as he just typed. "Seto, do you love me?" He asked quietly, "did my kiss mean nothing to you?" Seto asked as he looked at him suddenly.

"It's just that, your popular and well, nobody knows if your gay or not except for my friend Yugi," Jou explained. Seto smirked, "I see. So, this is about me, being popular?" He asked as Jou looked at him. "Kind of," he replied as Seto sighed, "listen puppy, I do love you but I do have a lot of work yea know? Aren't your parents worried about you of being out a lot?" He asked. Jou shook his head, "I'm living alone. Mother divorced father so I don't know where she is, my father kicked me out of the house awhile back and my sister Shizuka is with my mother and I hadn't seen her for a long time," Jou explained as Seto blinked.

"I didn't know that," Seto said softly as Jou smiled, "nobody knows except my close friends. But I'm managing with my part-time helping Yugi's grandfather in the shop as Yugi also helps on weekends though. I also work at a restaurant part-time so I get paid a lot," he said, "don't you have school?" Seto asked. Jou snorted, "I quit school awhile back also and my friends were furious that I did. I may be eighteen Seto, but I can take care of myself," he replied. "Your eighteen?" Seto asked shocked, "yea? What about it?" Jou asked as Seto stared at him for awhile.

"I'm twenty-three."

tbc...

me: sweet eh?

Jou: we are five years apart?

me: no really? your a fast math thinker!

Jou: shut up!

Mokuba: I'm only twelve?

me: yup! sorry mokuba...

Yugi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Honda: review and update!


	3. Busy, Busy, Busy, Love!

Chapter 3- Busy, Busy, Busy, Love!

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yugioh!

Notes: none for now. Here it is...

"Hey Honda! What's up?" Jou called out as he was walking on the sidewalk as he saw Honda coming out from a store, "oh, Jou! I can't really talk right now," Honda said as Jou blinked. "What? You always have time to talk with me," he murmured as Honda nodded, "yea but I have to meet Otogi since it's busy at his game shop," he explained. "Really? How come?" Jou asked, "Dungeon Dice Monsters are like a bit hit now ever since Kaiba played the game a few hours ago. Didn't you saw it at the news?" Honda asked as Jou shook his head. Honda laughed, "you really are dense. But Kaiba played the game on world wide television and it's really a big hit. Otogi's store is going to be with Kaiba Corporation pretty soon," he said as Jou's eyes lit up.

"I should get going," Honda said worriedly as Jou realized that he was holding him up, "yea. I should probably visit Yugi and help out at the game shop," Jou said as Honda nodded. "Although grandpa, Yugi and Yami are there and I'm sure they didn't call you since they know you want to be with Kaiba," he said with a wink as Jou blushed, the two waved good-bye as they departed. Jou managed to get to the game shop where he could meet the others, but a crowd of people were lined up at the cashier to buy the DDM game as the line grew longer and longer outside the shop.

Jou went to the back of the shop as he went inside by the backdoor as he entered the main entrance where Yugi, grandpa and Yami were busy at the cashier. "Hey guys!" Jou said as the trio didn't turned around, "hey Jou. What are you doing here?" Yugi asked as he was writing down something on a piece of paper. "I thought that I could help out or something," Jou said, "ah, we've got things under control here Jou. Why don't you have fun or something?" Yami asked. Jou sighed, "are you sure?" He asked as he recieved a nod from Yami as Jou went back to the backdoor and left.

He groaned as he was once outside, Honda and Otogi is now busy, Yugi and Yami is also busy, he didn't want to hang out with Mai and Anzu, and his sure that Ryou is also busy with his Yami. There was one person left and it's: Seto Kaiba. Even though he knew that Kaiba might be busy as well, he would just give it a shot and see if he wasn't.

(At Kaiba Corporation)

"Go home," was all Seto's reply as soon as he saw Jou standing in front of him in his office. "I don't want to," Jou replied as Seto's cold stare stared at him, "can't you see I'm busy right now? Your friend, Otogi's store is merging with us," Seto said as Jou blinked. "You two talked?" He asked as Seto smirked, "business puppy. But then your name came up so yea," he said as Jou sighed. "Can't I just stay here?" He asked again, "listen Jou. I know you wanted to start a relationship with me, but I'm really busy at the moment. Why don't you go to Yugi's place or something?" Seto asked as Jou pouted.

"I just came from there," he said as Seto didn't stare at him, "go to the park or something just like a puppy you are," he said as Jou growled and left the building without saying anything else to him. "Hey Jou! You seem lonesome!" A voice called out as Jou turned around and saw Mokuba walking with...Shizuka! Shizuka! What is she doing here? "Sis, why are you here?" Jou asked surprised, "hmm? Mokuba found my number and asked me to come over since your having boy problems," Shizuka said with a smile. "You did that Mokuba?" Jou asked as his eyes were getting teary, "yes. I want you and Seto to be a couple," Mokuba explained.

"But why?" Jou asked as the group were sitting on the bench in the park talking, "to tell you the truth, Kaiba Corporation wasn't ours from the beginning," Mokuba explained. "What?" Jou asked as he was surprised, "it belonged to our stepfather until Seto pushed him out the window one night after finding him occupied with me," Mokuba said as he shivered. Jou understood what he meant, "so, Seto took over the company. But what about the media? Do they know that your stepfather was pushed from him?" He asked. "Seto paid them all they needed to keep them quiet. He really needs you Jou," Mokuba said slowly.

Jou shook his head, "I just want over there and he says that his busy," he said as Mokuba sighed. "Shizuka, do you mind talking to him?" He asked as Shizuka nodded, "sure. After what you've told me on the phone, I'm sure I could help," she said as Mokuba smiled and he walked off without saying good-bye. The two talked as sundown came and Shizuka had to leave by then, Jou sighed as he leaned back and stared at the darkness in front of him. "Do I love him? Or is he playing a game?" Jou asked quietly as he closed his eyes, "well, what do you think puppy?" A voice asked as Jou opened his eyes and saw Seto in front of him.

**Anti-Nostalgic**

**by: Kotani Kinya**

**Toumei ga yozora somete  
hitori aruku itsumo no kaerimichi **

Kuchizusamu konna kimochi  
nemuru kimi ni todoketai na OH... UM...

"What are you doing here?" Jou asked unhappily, "I came to see you as soon as Mokuba came inside my office but work was building up so I have to finish it before I came here," Seto explained.

**Nanika ni obieteru jibun ga chotto iya ni naru  
tsugeru omoi torinokoshita hibi ni...  
dokoka ni wasureteru kokoro ga chotto itakunaru  
toki wo tsunagu hoshi no yoru ni kimi wo sagashiteru**

"So, Mokuba came and talked to you?" Jou asked worriedly, "is it something that your worried about our relationship?" Seto asked as Jou sighed and nodded. "Your like treating me badly and I don't want that," he explained, "how so?" Seto asked.

**Toozakaru kumo ni nosete  
boku no kimochi tachidomaru kaerimichi **

**Kimi wa mou yume no tsuzuki  
todoku hazu mo nai koto da to wakatteiru**

"You said to get out as soon as I came to see you. I don't want that Seto," Jou said as his eyes were becoming teary again, "I see. Was everyone else busy today?" Seto asked as he heard it from Mokuba and Jou nodded. "I didn't know puppy," Seto said softly, "I want to spend time with you. Can't we develop our relationship deeper?" Jou asked blushing.

**Namida ga koboreteru egao ga chotto hoshikunaru  
kimi no soba ni ireru dake de boku wa...**

**Dareka ga toikakeru rikutsu ga motto hoshikunaru  
kieru kage ni mabushisugita hibi wo utsushiteru**

Seto smirked, "we could you know. If you are ready," he said as Jou nodded. He scooted closer to Seto as the two of them snuggled against each other, "I'm sorry about today Jou. I didn't mean to hurt you," he said as Jou shook his head. "Thanks to Mokuba, I got to spend time with my sister," he said with a smile, "I should meet your sister, Jou," Seto said as Jou looked at him.

**Nanika ni obieteru jibun ga chotto iya ni naru  
tsugeru omoi torinokoshita hibi ni...  
dokoka ni wasureteru kokoro ga chotto itakunaru  
toki wo tsunagu hoshi no yoru ni kimi wo sagashiteru**

"Really?" Jou asked surprised as Seto nodded, "maybe tomorrow then," Jou said as Seto smiled and the two kissed under the light moon that was high above them.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Seto: that was long

me: wasn't it good though?

Jou: I guess it was, in your way

Mokuba: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Yugi: review and update!


	4. Old Lover Trouble

Chapter 4- Old Lover Trouble

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yugioh!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

Seto frowned as he was staring at Jou who was standing right in front of him with boxes behind him, "what's all this crap?" Seto asked as Jou smirked. "Since we are now lovers, I thought it would be best if I stayed with you," he said as the two stared at each other for a moment, "are you insane? What gave you that idea?" Seto asked angrily. "What? You have this big mansion all to yourself! Can't you spare a room?" Jou snapped, "sure I might have said that we are now lovers and all. But living together? I did not say anything!" Seto said as Jou began to sniff.

"Oh please, don't even think about crying to bring me down," Seto said as he rolled his eyes. "All I wanted, is to spend time with you. Is that so hard?" Jou asked softly as he made his best puppy dog looks, Seto growled. "You very well know that I'm busy back at Kaiba Corp.," he said as Jou nodded, "I'll do all the extra stuff for you. Like cooking, cleaning, washing..." he began as Seto shook his head. "That's what the maids are for," he said with a smile, "oh. But then, what can I do to repay you?" He asked as Seto smirked. "Be my slave," he said as Jou's eyes widened, "what?" He asked as Seto nodded.

"You wanted to repay me, so that's all you can do," he said as Jou pouted, "how long?" He asked as Seto grinned. "Two months," he said as Jou groaned, "by the way, why's there a computer in your bedroom?" He asked blinking. "I don't really feel like going to Kaiba Corp. that much so I just stay here and work all day," Seto explained, "you work too much Seto," Jou murmured as Seto chuckled. "Hey Seto! I heard some yelling and I heard shuffling going on! What's going on in..." the voice began as the two looked up to see who it was, "Mokuba, what are you still doing here?" Seto asked as Mokuba grinned.

"What? Can't I visit my older brother?" He asked, "shouldn't you be in school?" Seto asked as Mokuba looked at Jou. "I see everything's under control. I thought you two would crash the house," he said with a teasing smile, "very funny Mokuba. Why don't you get out?" Seto asked as Mokuba laughed and left. Jou shook his head, "I'm going to go and see my sister. I'm sure Shizuka would be thrilled to meet you since she's like your loyal fan," he said as he rolled his eyes.

Seto smirked, "come anytime puppy," he said as Jou pouted and left.

(At the park)

"Oh wow! Seto Kaiba really wants to meet me?" Shizuka asked as Jou nodded, "I can't believe this! My dream finally came true!" She said happily as Jou grinned. "Hello Katsuya," a voice said suddenly as the two looked to see who was the person, Jou's eyes widened as he reconized the male in front of them. The male has light blonde hair, white skin, and he was in his early twenties. "What are you doing here, Yuuji?" Jou asked angrily. "What? I just came back into town yesterday but I thought I could drop by where we first met," Yuuji said with a grin, "Jou, who's this?" Shizuka asked worriedly.

"It's nobody Shizuka," Jou said with a growl. "Nobody? Come on baby. We met at a club once during our high school years," Yuuji said with a smile, "but you wanted more and I didn't want it. You were suppose to restrain from seeing me Yuuji! Why are you back?" Jou asked as Yuuji began walking towards him. "I wanted to see you again," he said as Jou shook his head, "I've changed. Besides, you never introduced me your sister," Yuuji said as he gestured to Shizuka. "Don't you dare go near her!" Jou warned as Yuuji grinned, "your as protective as always," he said with a smile.

"Your already too late anyway," Jou murmured as Yuuji blinked, "I hopefully hope not. Your mine forever," he said as Jou shook his head. "Seto Kaiba captured my heart," he said sighing, "Kaiba? You mean that multi-billionaire that everyone knows?" Yuuji asked as Jou nodded, "it won't last. I assure you," he said as he blew him a kiss as Jou grinched and Yuuji left. "We should get going," Shizuka said slowly as Jou nodded, the two left the park as they went to the Kaiba mansion.

(Kaiba mansion)

"You were what?" Seto asked as he was staring at Jou and Shizuka shocked, "Yuuji came back to see me and his one of the peoplethat Iwant to be restrain from. His not following orders from the court," Jou explained. "Where's Roland? Shouldn't he be with you all the time?" Seto asked angrily as Jou nodded slowly, Seto stood up as he looked at Jou. "You are coming with me to Kaiba Corp.," he said as Jou blinked, "I guess I should be going home," Shizuka murmured as Seto looked at her apologetic as Jou followed Seto to the garage and Shizuka left to walk home.

"Don't be too hard on him Seto," Jou murmured as Seto chuckled and the two drove off to Kaiba Corporation.

(At Kaiba Corporation)

"I'm sorry, sir," Roland stuttered as he was facing an angry Seto and Jou who was feeling uneasy as the group were in the office of Seto's. "That's your warning Roland. The enxt time you messed up, I will surely fire you," Seto said as Roland nodded and bowed as he left to finish his work, "isn't that's too harsh Seto?" Jou asked as Seto smirked. "Come here puppy," he said as Jou glared at him before the two were facing each other as there noses were just inches apart, "I will protect you. You got that?" He asked as Jou nodded slowly and the two kissed right there in the room.

TBC...

me: here yea go!

Seto: was that all?

me: it's different but it's almost like the gravitation series

jou: we'll be onot the next chapter soon

mokuba: review and update!


	5. Meet My Old Lover!

Chapter 5- Meet My Old Lover!

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yugioh!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

"So, how's it hanging Jou? Everything with you and Kaiba doing ok?" Yugi asked as the group wree in the living room of Yugi's place as the television was on the news but nobody was watching it. "He and I are getting along just fine," Jou answered with a smile, "by the way, isn't Roland should be with you?" Yami asked as he looked around. Jou shrugged, "his been with me 24/7 and he hasn't leave me alone. So, I made him do an errand," Jou said as Yami smirked. "Jou! You got a visitor!" Grandpa called as Jou blinked, "whoo, it must be Kaiba checking in on you," Yugi said with a teasing smile.

Jou glared at him as the trio went down, he gasped as he saw who it was. "Yuuji! What are you doing here?" He asked as he saw the blonde man standing by the door, "I wanted to check up on you. How's things going?" Yuuji asked with a smile. "You suppose not to be here. Seto's going to be pissed when he finds out," Jou said, "which would get Roland in fired since his not here, right?" Yuuji asked as Jou glared at him. "Who's Yuuji, Jou?" Yugi asked as Jou didn't answer, "why don't you tell him Jou? I'm sure it would be interesting details," Yuuji said with a smile.

The door opened suddenly as everyone looked and saw Roland coming inside, "is everything all right here?" He asked as he stared at Yuuji who stared back at him. "You got lucky this time Jou. The next time, you'll regret it," he said as he left the store, "you came at the right time Roland," Jou said as Roland nodded. "Care to explain who's Yuuji, Jou?" Yami asked as Jou sighed, "we met during high school in an open club. He wanted more that one night but I didn't want it, so I broke it off with him by restraining him with court but his always coming back for more," Jou explained.

"Why don't you tell the court? I'm sure Kaiba will also help you there," Yugi said with a smile. "Yuuji's not doing anything stupid right now. So there's nothing that I can do," Jou said as Yugi sighed, "excuse me. But Seto wants you home now," Roland said as he hunged up the phone as he looked at Jou. Jou blinked as he looked outside and saw Mokuba staring at him, "when did he get here?" Jou asked surprised. Roland blinked, "I don't know. I guess he was following me and saw the incident between you and Yuuji without us noticing," he said as Jou sighed.

"I guess I'll see you later Yugi," Jou said as Yugi nodded and he waved good-bye to his friends as he left the store and stared at Mokuba who was staring at him. "What do you think you were doing calling Seto?" Jou asked angrily as Mokuba glared at him, "he deserves to know you idiot. Seto wouldn't harm you anyway if he wants to speak," he said as Jou sighed. "Besides, I just saw Yuuji running to Kaiba Corporation awhile ago. That's why I called him in letting him know," Mokuba said suddenly, "Yuuji? Hey! I never told you anything about Yuuji!" Jou exclaimed.

"Technically, Shizuka told me about the incident the other day where you saw Yuuji at the park," Mokuba said with a smile. Jou snorted, "come on. Let's get to Seto before anything happens to him," Jou said as Mokuba nodded and everyone left.

(Kaiba Corporation)

"So he just left? How come we never saw him leave then?" Jou asked surprised as he, Mokuba and Roland were in the office of Seto's as Seto was sitting at his desk staring down all three of them. "His a brat. He just wants the one who's already taken," Seto explained as Jou blushed, "Roland, where were you when Yuuji showed up un-noticed in the game shop?" He asked as he looked at him. Roland looked at him, "I was doing an errand for Jou," he said quickly. "Is that true, Jou?" Seto asked as Jou nodded, "hmm. I guess it is tiring after being watch 24/7," Seto said with a smile.

Jou blushed, "what did Yuuji really want Seto?" He asked as Seto shook his head. "It's no worries for you Jou. Nothing is going to happen between us," he said as Jou frowned, "we just recieved a special report about Seto Kaiba!" A voice said as Jou and the others looked and saw the television was on. "Who...?" Seto asked as he looked at Mokuba and he smirked, "Seto Kaiba is dating this kid! His name is Katsuya Jounouchi!" The reporter said as the news showed Jou's picture. "Yuuji," Jou said angrily as he put his hands into a fist, "now we are in trouble," Seto murmured as the groupwatched the news.

tbc...

me: was it short for all of you?

Seto: it was for me!

me: I wasn't asking you, was I?

Jou: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Mokuba: review and update!


	6. Shady Scheme

Chapter 6- Shady Scheme

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yugioh!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

A week had passed since they saw what happened on the news, Jou was finally out of the mansion after that one week since Seto refused to let him go out on his own since reporters and media were all over the place waiting for the two to confess. Jou was now in the game shop talking with Yugi and Yami as they discussed what was going on. "Are you serious? Reporters actually came here?" Jou asked as Yugi nodded, "they were waiting for you. The others also got reporters but they refused to tell anything about you," he explained as Jou smiled.

"Are we still going to Shibuya today? I want to buy movies over there since here in Domino, they don't have the one's that I want," Jou said with a pout as Yami chuckled. "The only movies that you want to buy there is gay men doing it," he said as Jou turned red, "hey... at least I'm not the only one, right Yugi?" He asked as he stared at him as Yugi blushed. "Well, I guess we can go later in the evening when all the reporters are going home. You know Shibuya, that's a famous place for teens," Yugi said as Jou sighed. "What do you want to do until then?" He asked bored, "play Stepmania? I still can't beat the level with the song Shining Collection," Yugi said with a groan.

"Still? You've been trying for weeks!" Jou exclaimed as Yugi laughed nervously, "come on. It will help out everyone's minds off of things," he said as the group went to Yugi's room to go and play on the internet.

(Kaiba Manision)

"Seto, I'm worried about that boy," Mokuba said slowly as he stood beside his brother as he watched Seto work, "why are you worried Mokuba? Shouldn't you be in school!" Seto exclaimed as Mokuba smirked. "I'm ahead of the game, remember Seto?" He asked as Seto rolled his eyes, "I think it's time to tell the press," he said suddenly as Seto looked at him. "I don't want to complicate Jou's life," he murmured, "but if you don't tell them now, the press will just go to you, Jou or Jou's friends and family and all of you will be in danger!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Nothing ever happened to us," Seto said calmly as he stood up and looked out of his bedroom window, "Seto, I'm just looking out for you. Your the only family that I have. Pretty soon, Jou might be my brother-in-law," Mokuba said with a smile as Seto looked at him. "Besides, don't you want more publicity for our company?" He asked as Seto frowned, "this isn't for publicity Mokuba. I don't want it that way," Seto said. "What are you going to do then big brother?" Mokuba asked as he looked out the window, "I'm not sure. I guess we have to find out what's in store for us," Seto said as Mokuba sighed and nodded.

(At Shibuya)

"See Yugi! I finally got what I wanted!" Jou exclaimed as he showed him the DVD, "Jou, care to put that away? People are like, staring at us," Yugi said blushing as Jou laughed nervously as he put it away. "We were suppose to meet Honda and Otogi here at the train station, right?" He asked as Yugi nodded, "since they didn't want to walk from Domino, they have to take this," Yami said as the trio waited for the two. "Hey Jou! Over here!" Honda's voice called out as Jou grinched, "where? Is Katsuya Jounouchi here?" A voice asked suddenly as people stopped what they were doing and were looking for him now.

"Shit, what am I going to do now?" Jou asked angrily, "hey! There he is! The last ranker of Battle City!" A person called out as everybody began going towards him. "Yugi! Kill Honda for me will yea? I have to get out of here!" Jou said as he begun to run, people were chasing him as Jou hid behind a plant that was by the wall. "Shithead, people are still going to look for you if you stay like that," a voice said as Jou screamed, he looked to see who it was and saw it was Yuuji. "You! This is your fault!" He exclaimed as Yuuji blinked, "I didn't do anything. I just saw you on the news about Kaiba," Yuuji explained.

"There he is!" Someone pointed out as Jou gulped, "just follow me and explain to me what's going on!" Yuuji said as Jou didn't have a choice and he followed his old lover out of the station.

(At Yuuji's Place)

"So, that's what happened," Yuuji murmured as he poured Jou a drink and himself. "This is a really cool apartment," Jou said as he looked around, "I'm glad that you think so. Even though, you are still mine," Yuuji said as Jou blinked. "What are you talking about?" He asked as he saw Yuuji snapped his fingers and the door behind him opened as Jou's eyes widened, "tie him up. Hands and legs on the bed," he said as four guys took him even though Jou struggled to get away from him, "well, I don't think it would be easy now, do you? I'm sure you'll regret it for not being mine anymore," Yuuji said with an evil smile.

Yuuji followed the men and Jou as he saw Jou all tied up, "you want us to strip him?" One of them asked as Yuuji nodded and feeling useless, Jou didn't struggle like before as he let the men stripped him off his clothes. Yuuji licked his lips at the sight, "where's our payment?" One of the men asked angrily as Yuuji grinned. "It's in that drawer over there," he gestured as they opened it and saw a bag fully loaded with money, "thank you Yuuji," all of them said as they bowed and left. "What are you going to do?" He asked as Yuuji took out Jou's cell phone that Seto had given him a few days ago, "call your boyfriend. Tell him that your with a friend that you hadn't seen for awhile," Yuuji said as Jou glared at him.

"If you don't, I will let the men that were in here go after your boyfriend. Do you want that?" Yuuji asked as Jou shook his head, Yuuji smiled as he dialed Seto's cell phone as he also got one a few days ago. "Hello Jou?" Seto's voice asked as Jou stared at Yuuji who nodded, "I'm not going to be back tonight Seto. Tell the others I'm visiting an old friend from elementary school," Jou said. "Can't you call them Jou? I'm a little busy," Seto said as Jou stared at Yuuji who glared at him, "I'm busy also. Can't you do this for me once?" Jou asked as he heard Seto sighed.

"Very well. You'll return the favor from intimacy though," Seto said as Jou agreed, "I love you," Seto said as Jou said it also and Yuuji hunged up the phone. "Your really a sick bastard, you know that?" He asked as Yuuji grinned, "I wouldn't be talking if I were you," he said smirking as he climbed onto Jou as Yuuji began ravishing of the night as Jou whimpered in protest.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Jou: what are you doing to me?

me: you'll find out soon

Seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Yuuji: review and update!


	7. Comforting Love

Chapter 7- Comforting Love

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yugioh!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

Jounouchi woked up as the sun shone in the room through the windows, he rubbed his eyes as he stretched as he looked around to see where he was first. Suddenly, he remembered what happened last night as he began searching frequently for Yuuji. He found a note on the drawer that was next to him.

_Dear Jou,_

_I'm sorry that I wasn't there to be by your side but it was for the best. If you tell anyone about what happened last night, I will surely kill you and your precious boyfriend. There's food for you in the fridge, all you have to do is just warm it up and it will be all ready. If you are going out, that's fine. But remember my warning, tell anyone and you'll regret it._

_-Yuuji_

Jou groaned as he got ready to go out as he searched the room for his clothes.

(Outside)

Jou walked slowly as usual as he felt dirty all around his body, he didn't felt like going to Yugi's place for the day, he wanted comfort as he wanted it by his lover. He began to cry uncontrollably as he fell onto the ground with his knees, last night events were flashing to his mind.

_(Flashback)_

_"Please, stop Yuuji! You already made me cum, why can't you stop?" Jou begged as he began crying, "I want more Jou. I want it to be like when we were lovers," Yuuji said with a smile, "no.We were never loversin the first place Yuuji!You have your fun, let me go," Jou said as Yuuji shook his head, "not until you make me cum and make me pleasurable enough. I will surely let you go then," Yuuji said as Jou looked at him and saw he was serious. He knelt in front of him as he began to pleasure him, "that's a good boy. See Jou, your perfect for this," Yuuji said grinning as Jou's eyes were crying uncontrollably._

_(End Flashback)_

He heard a honk coming from his side as he saw a limo stopping beside him, "Jou? Is something wrong?" The voice asked as Jou knew it was Mokuba that came out from the limo. "Mokuba," Jou said as he looked up at him and Mokuba gasped at his teary face, "shit Jou. What happened?" Mokuba asked as he knelt down. "I can't tell," Jou replied shaking his head, "Jou! Your bruise all over your body! Seto's going to find out eventually," Mokuba scolded as Jou sighed, "let me tell your brother first. I don't want you to know what happened," he said slowly as Mokuba nodded.

"Very well. Let's go Jou," he said as he helped him and the two got inside the limo and drove of.

(Kaiba Mansion)

"That bastard. His going to regret it," Seto said angrily as he put a comforting hand on Jou as Jou layed on Seto's lap on the couch in his bedroom. (A/N: just like what Yuki was doing to Shuichi in episode seven). "Seto, don't do anything to him! You don't know what he could do to you!" Jou exclaimed as he sat up and stared at Seto worriedly, "where was Roland at the time? Shouldn't he had been with you?" Seto asked. "He was with you working since I went to Shibuya with Yugi and the others," Jou explained, "what happened last night?" Seto asked worriedly.

"He tied me up with a help of a few men and raped me," Jou replied as his eyes were teary again, "Jou," Seto said sadly as he hugged him as Jou cried on his chest. "Seto, don't tell Shizuka. Please, don't do anything to hurt Yuuji," Jou said as Seto sighed, "what apartment was he in?" He asked. "It was near Shibuya since we have to get out of the station cause a lot of people were chasing me," Jou explained as Seto nodded, "then he should be somewhere in Shibuya, right?" Seto asked as Jou looked up at him. "Don't worry, I won't do anything unless it's necessary," he said with a smile, "I highly doubt that," Jou murmured.

"I thought you were at a friend's place last night," Seto said suddenly, "I lied. I couldn't do anything since Yuuji tied me up and he gotten my phone out of me," Jou explained. "You should have told me and I would have come then," Seto said as he caressed Jou's back lovingly, "if I had, he would have beat me to death before you had come," Jou said as he yawned. "You didn't get much sleep, did you?" Seto asked as Jou shook his head, "just an hour or so perhaps," he said. "Go to sleep. I'll wake you for dinner," Seto said soothly as Jou nodded and he layed down on the couch and slept peacefully, Seto stood up as he went back to his desk.

Yuuji, your ass is mine if you see me in Shibuya, Seto thought angrily.

TBC...

me: Ok, I just realized that Episode seven of Gravitation was a little bit different to mine

Seto: of course it is! I should had beaten up Yuuji then!

me: you will next chapter...

Shizuka: I'm going to be in it, right?

me: next chapter you are

Mokuba: now I can't really wait for it

Jou: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Yuuji: review and update!


	8. Protection Of Love

Chapter 8-Protection Of Love

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yugioh!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

"Thank you Seto. For bringing me here," Shizuka said as she looked around at the place of Shibuya of all the entertainments and sights. "It's nothing really," Seto replied as Shizuka blinked, "by the way, where is Jou? Your not usually here in this place Seto," she said as Seto looked at her. "Jou thinks that I'm on a business trip. I need to take care of some business here technically," Seto explained as Shizuka smiled, "Yuuji, am I correct?" She asked as Seto didn't answer her. "Seto! Look at that!" Shizuka pointed as she went behind a glass window and looked at a light blue dress, her eyes widened with amazement.

"It's so pretty. I always wanted to have a dress like that," Shizuka said sighing. Seto looked at the price tag as it was hanging from the sleeve, "$300 bucks? You can afford that right, Shizuka?" Seto asked as Shizuka shook her head, "mama doesn't buy me anything. I'm the one buying all of my items," Shizuka explained. "Doesn't Jou gives you money?" Seto asked puzzled, "he does. But it isn't nearly enough since it's only for food and important things, yea know?" Shizuka said as Seto nodded, "why don't I buy it for you?" He asked as Shizuka's eyes widened.

"I can't let you do that! I would feel guilty if you bought it for me," she said as Seto shook his head, "if you really want it, I should give it to you since you are like my younger sister," Seto said as Shizuka blushed and smiled. "Well, well! What do we have here?" A voice asked as the two reconized the voice, "Yuuji," Seto said angrily as the two turned to looked at him. "Did my boy came running to you for help again?" Yuuji asked annoyed, "his not your boy! What you did last night, you'll regret it!" Seto said as Yuuji laughed. "Shizuka, get behind me," Seto ordered as Shizuka gulped and nodded as she went.

"It's too late now. I already told the press where you all live and every Jou's friends," Yuuji explained, "you did what?" Seto asked shocked as Yuuji nodded. "Your so dead!" Seto said angrily as he ran straight for him and before Shizuka could stop him, Seto had punched him on the face hard. "Seto!" Shizuka called out worriedly but Seto didn't heard him as he kept on kicking Yuuji hard on the ribs, "Seto! That's enough! His going to go and tell the police if you don't stop!" Shizuka warned as she was afraid what Seto might do to him at that very moment.

Seto stopped as he glared at Yuuji who was holding his ribs for dear life, "Seto, I think you should go and see your love one now. Unless you want something harmful to do to him," Yuuji said with a broken laugh as Seto glared at him angrily. "I think we should do what he says," Shizuka said as Seto looked at her, "go and I won't tell the police. I'm sure you'll be happy you got away from such a thing," Yuuji said as he touched the bruise that was forming on his cheek. Seto stared at him, "let's go Shizuka. I'm going back home," he said as Shizuka nodded and the two left.

Yuuji simrked, your already too late. The press is already there, he thought.

(At Jou's Place)

"Thanks for walking me here Yugi.I know it's a long walk from your place," Jou said with a smile. "Are you kidding? I want to get out off the house now since reporters are around us," Yugi said with a smile, "oh no," Jou groaned as Yugi looked at what he was staring at. "But I thought the media was gone! Why are they back in Kaiba Mansion?" He asked shocked, "shit, I think we better get out of here before anyone spots us," Jou whispered as the two began to walk slowly. "Hey, look! Isn't that's Katsuya Jounouchi?" Someone called out, the two frozen up in there place.

Before they could get away, the crowd of people got to them as reporters pushed back Yugi as they crowded around Jou for an interview about his relationship.

"Jounouchi! Can you answer our questions?"

"Did you and Yuuji intimated one another?"

"Where were you last night that made Seto Kaiba so worried?"

"Is your relationship a false?"

"Is it going down the drain, Jou?"

"Jou! Answer our questions, please!"

The reporters begged as they put there microphones in front of Jou as hundreds of viewers from around the world watched in interest, "leave him alone!" A voice called out as Jou reconized the voice as so did the press and Yugi. The crowd moved away as Seto got inside the circle, "are you all right?" He asked as he stared at Jou worriedly.

What do you think your doing Seto? Jou thought as he watched Seto as he held Jou on his grip as he answered the questions one by one.

TBC...

me: the question will finally come next chapter!

Seto: you mean if we are together right?

me: yup. Just wait and see!

Yugi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Jou: review and update!


	9. Lost Love

Chapter 9-Lost Love

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yugioh!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

Seto, what are you doing? Jou thought as he stared at his lover who was answering questions, calmly.

"Mr. Kaiba, are you in love with Jou? Are you two lovers?"

Jou stared at Seto worriedly as he saw him grinned, "his my lover. We've been dating for a couple of weeks now and I don't care if his a guy. We are both gay," Seto said as he pulled Jou closer to him. "Seto...?" Jou whispered as Seto heard him but ignored it since the two were in front of reporters right now.

"Are you still the president of Kaiba Corporation? Or did your brother took over?"

"Of course I'm still am! What kind of a dumb question is that? Mokuba is still young to take over. Believe me, he is the next heir to Kaiba Corporation," Seto said with a smile.

"Katsuya Jounouchi, what does your friends think about your relationship with Seto Kaiba?"

Jou grinched as they said his first name, he cleared his throat before he began talking. "My friends are ok with it. They don't care if I'm gay or not. They are just happy that I'm happy, espcially my sister," he said, "well, I guess that's enough questions. Wouldn't you say puppy?" Seto asked with a smile. Jou groaned, "very well. Let's go," he said nodding as the two began leaving the crowd and Jou spotted Yugi by the sides and he gave him an apologetic smile that meant that he understood.

(Inside The Mansion)

"What were you thinking back there Seto? Are you nuts? My family is going to see this!" Jou said unhappily, "I've decided to tell the world about our love. Is that so hard on you?" Seto asked as he sat on the couch and stared at him. "Well I know, but I thought you would have waited for a few weeks or so," Jou murmured as Seto sighed, "I thought it was the time since I've been with your sister, Shizuka just awhile ago," he said as Jou didn't say anything.

"So, it was Shizuka's idea for this?" He asked as Seto looked at him, "that's not what I'm saying. I love you and I want the whole world know that I'm taken and your taken," he said as Jou sighed. "Why do I get a feeling your just using me?" He asked as Seto stared at him surprised, "of course I'm not! I am not going to be like my own father!" Seto said as he pushed Jou against the wall firmly. Jou looked at Seto as he saw angry eyes, "Seto?" He asked worriedly as he had never seen the way Seto is acting right now. Seto shook his head as he stared at Jou, "did I hurt you?" He asked as Jou shook his head.

"No. What happened between you and your father?" Jou asked as Seto looked down, "I only heard half of it from Mokuba. I'll understand if you don't want to talk about it," Jou said slowly. Seto sighed as he sat down on a chair as Jou stood looking at him, "after finding Mokuba occupied with him since he was just a little kid. My stepfather beat me to death saying that if I tell anyone, he would rape Mokuba in front of my eyes. One night, I found my stepfather waiting for me in his office, we began arguing and then, without warning, I pushed him out of the window. I did it cause he was going to do it to Mokuba about that night," Seto said as tears were forming in his eyes.

"Seto! You really don't have to talk anymore!" Jou said, "I really don't want to be like my stepfather Jou. Did you notice that I look like an American? I dyed my hair once my family moved here in Japan when I was little," Seto said with a small laugh. Jou frowned, "I didn't know that," he said as Seto smiled. "I'm glad that your with me though Jounouchi," he said as the two hugged each other, "I love you," Jou murmured as he felt Seto crying.

"I love you as well, Jou," he said quietly.

tbc...

me: I know thisis a crappy chapter isn't it?

Jou: why'd you write it?

me: shut it Jou

Seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Yugi: review and update!


	10. Danger Lies Ahead

Chapter 10-Danger Lies Ahead

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Y ugioh!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

(Kaiba Mansion)

"How are things going for you and Jou, big brother?" Mokuba asked as he sat on the couch as he looked at Seto who was at his desk, typing furiously. He stopped abrutly as he looked up at him, "we are doing fine. Mokuba, why do you keep skipping school?" He asked annoyed. Mokuba smirked, "I have my reasons," he said as Seto rolled his eyes. "Well, what happened last night? Jou told me that you cried?" He said as he looked at Seto worriedly, "it's nothing really. I just remembered that one night when I found Gozaburo Kaiba with you," Seto explained as Mokuba blinked.

"That was a long time ago Seto! I'm sure Jou did understood," he said as Seto nodded. "You didn't told Jou that we lived in America, once, did you?" Mokuba asked as Seto nodded, "how did he reacted?" Mokuba asked slowly. "He didn't really react at all. He was just fine the way I am," Seto explained, "Seto, our mother was American since she had blonde hair and white skin as our father was Japanese. Why did you dyed your hair?" Mokuba asked slowly, "I didn't want anyone here know that I'm American. Didn't you ever wonder why people always look at mother differently then father?" Seto asked slowly.

Mokuba shook his head, "I was wondering about that. But it never occured to me," he murmured. "Now you know. Anyway, it's about time for lunch Mokuba. You want me to make my special dish for you?" Seto asked with a smile as he stood up and stared at him, "you don't have to do it you know," Mokuba replied as the two brothers stared at one another. "I want to, it's my treat," Seto said smiling, Mokuba nodded as he told him what he wanted.

(At Jou's Place)

"That was an unexpected twist for Kaiba to do so," Yugi murmured as Jou sighed, "I know. ButI guess he do wants the world to know about us," he said with a smile. "You changed Jou," Honda commented as Jou looked at him, "how did I?" He asked. Honda sighed, "somehow you've change, but I just don't know what," he said as Jou laughed. "I guess because it's just that I found my perfect boyfriend," he said blushing, "that's good Jou. Though aren't you worried about Yuuji?" Yugi asked as Jou shook his head. "I'm sure his in Shibuya doing whatever," he murmured as Yugi agreed.

(Back At The Mansion)

Seto's phone rang as he answered it, "can't you see that I'm busy?" He snarled at the other person. He frowned, "all right. I'll be there," he murmured as he hunged up and looked down at Mokuba. "It's ok Seto, I'll just play my video games while your away," he said as Seto nodded, "it's only a little problem Mokuba. I'll be home by evening," he said as he went out the door and Mokuba waved good-bye as he closed it. "Well, well! Look who we have here!" A voice said as Seto's eyes widened and he turned around facing him with Yuuji, "how did you get past the gates?" He asked surprised.

"My little secret. Where do you think your going? Hopefully not to Jou, right?" Yuuji asked as he took out a blade, "your going to try and slice me with that, aren't you?" Seto asked as Yuuji didn't say anything. "Your just a jealous bastard, yea know that?" Seto asked smirking, "Jou doesn't deserve your love! He should be with me, not you!" Yuuji said, "he doesn't seem happy around you though," Seto said. Yuuji growled, "you'll pay for this rich-boy!" Yuuji said as he ran towards him but Seto dodged the blade but Yuuji went back for him quickly as before and before Seto could react, he was slashed with the blade on his leg as Yuuji fell down on the ground as he had lost the grip of the blade.

"Seto!" A voice said worriedly as Seto looked and saw Mokuba running out off the house with the butler, "call the police and the ambulance Mokuba. Call Jou while your at it," Seto ordered as he held his bruise leg with his hand as he tried to cover up the bleeding. Mokuba nodded as he saw the blade right by him, he bent down to pick it up so that Yuuji wouldn't do anything. "Can't stand up, can you?" Seto asked smirking as he looked at Yuuji who was glaring at him, "I twisted my ankle. Thanks to you, I'm going to jail for this," he murmured as Mokuba looked at both of them.

Mokuba tear off the sleeve of his shirt as he went beside his brother, "Seto, you'll be fine," he said quietly as he tied up the sleeve on his leg to stop the bleeding as Seto nodded. Just then they heard sirens as Mokuba ran towards the gates to let them in, he ran back to his brother as he watched him get on a stretcher as Yuuji was also taken to the hospital but will be soon jailed. "Mokuba?" Seto asked as Mokuba looked down at him, "call Jou," he said as he nodded and the ambulance took him away.

TBC...

me: weird chapter, i know

Seto: that was it?

me: the next chapter might be better

Seto: I hope so

me: why don't you shut it?

Yugi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Mokuba: review and update!


	11. Secret Day Love

Chapter 11-Secret Day Love

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yugioh!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

Katsuya Jounouchi burst inside the emergency hospital doors as he ignored the reporters that were outside waiting for him. Jou looked around in the lobby as he spotted Mokuba sitting on a chair with Roland by his side, "where is he?" Jou asked breathlessly as Mokuba looked up at him. "His in the surgery room as the surgeons are trying to control the bleeding from him," Mokuba explained, "it's not that bad, is it?" Jou asked as Mokuba shook his head. "I'm not sure yet," he murmured as a doctor finally came out and looked at Mokuba and Jou, "doctor, how is my brother doing?" Mokuba asked worriedly.

"We are bringing him to a private room now. You may go see him but family members only," the doctor said as he stared at Roland and Jou. "These two are family," Mokuba said angrily as the doctor gulped and nodded as the trio went to see Seto, the two entered the room as they saw Seto in his sleeping form. "This is all my fault," Jou said slowly as he sat beside Seto as he held his hand, "what are you talking about Jou?" Mokuba asked quietly. "I fell in love with your brother and thanks to me, he got attacked by my ex-lover," Jou said quietly, "but Yuuji's in jail now. Aren't you happy?" Mokuba asked.

"Part me is still upset," Jou said, "Jounouchi, you and Mr. Kaiba are the same. Mr. Kaiba had to go through life with his stepfather until that one night as well you did with your father, right?" Roland asked as Jou's eyes widened, "how did you know?" He asked as Roland looked nervous. "I've search your record," he said as Jou sighed, "what really happened between you and your father Jou? Why don't you want us to call you Katsuya?" Mokuba asked as Jou grinched. "Please Mokuba, I want to tell Seto about my past. I want to wait for him to wake up," Jou replied, Mokuba nodded.

Time passed after that as Mokuba was getting tired since it's almost midnight, "if Mr. Kaiba wakes up Jou, tell him we were here but have to bring Mokuba home," Roland said as Jou nodded. "I don't want to go," Mokuba whined as Roland picked him up to carry him to the limo, "you could see him the next day when his awake," Roland assured him as the two left. "Seto, please, wake up," Jou said quietly as he felt tears were falling down from his eyes, "don't cry Jou," a soft voice said as Jou looked up and saw that Seto was staring at him. "Your awake!" He exclaimed as Seto smiled, "been sleeping all day so I guess now is the right time to wake," he said with a smile.

"Seto, I hurt you," Jou said as Seto stared at him, "you didn't hurt me. Yuuji's the one who did it," he replied. "But I wasn't there to stop him!" Jou exclaimed, "listen Jou, Yuuji's in jail now. Yuuji can't hurt us anymore, do you understand?" Roland asked as Jou didn't say anything. "After all the crap was taking place, why don't you and I go out for a date? It's been awhile hasn't it?" Seto asked as Jou nodded slowly, "when I'm released out of the hospital, we can go anywhere you want, is that fine?" Seto asked. "Can we go to Odaiba Amusement Park?" Jou asked excitedly as Seto chuckled, "of course," he said with a smile.

Jou smiled happily as he couldn't wait to go to Odaiba Amusement Park. The next two days were just a bore as Seto was finally released out of the hospital but had to let him rest easy and not do much work, Jou was awfully excited that day cause he was bouncing up and down around Seto asking when the two were going to go.

(The Date)

Seto finally had enough with Jou's excitment as the two were in the limo going to Odaiba Amusement Park. "Aren't you glad Jou?" Seto whispered as Jou smiled, "I love it!" He exclaimed as Seto grinned. Once they were in the park, the two had just a wonderful time that they forgotten everything. They went on rides, ate snacks, bought gifts, and they also went to the arcade. Atlas, evening was approaching as Jou and Seto were standing on the pier as they looked out onto the city before them. (A/N: Just like what Yuki and Shuichi were doing at the end of the episode).

"It's so beautiful, isn't it Seto?" Jou asked as Seto nodded, "I totally forgot about what I was going to say to you this morning but I guess now it's the right time," Jou said slowly as Seto looked at him. "The right time?" Seto repeated as Jou nodded, "about my past. You told me yours, but I never told you about mine," he said as Seto frowned.

"My mother divorced my father cause of a reason. The reason was that, he found father with my sister one night when she was little. I was at a friend's house, but if I were there, I would have killed him just like you did with your stepfather. My mother thought that I was old enough to take care of myself even if father is like that. She left with Shizuka even though the two lives near here. My mother thought wrong, I may be young at that time, but I knew what my father was doing to me. I mean, who wouldn't if they were being raped by there own father?" Jou asked with a smirk.

Seto looked at him, "I didn't know you got raped," he said quietly as Jou shook his head. "I guess because I was homosexual. He saw a kiss that I gave to a boy once when I was little. Heck, it was just a peck on the cheek and he went ballistic! It's a good thing I don't see that kid anymore; he would have been in deep trouble. I finally moved out off the house close to high school as you've known that I met Yuuji during freshman of high school. I thought he was my true love, but it found out that it wasn't. Even though we did met in a bar, I was just a dumbass thinking it was true love and he wanted more though," Jou said slowly as a tear drop from his eye.

"You really were in love with him, weren't you?" Seto asked as Jou nodded, "I broke it off remember? Shoot, and then I found out my father went to jail. Thank gawd for that. I'm supporting for myself and my sister, sometimes for my mother if I could help her out also with the left over money but yea. I guess that's that," Jou said quietly as Seto stared at him, "I'm sorry," he murmured as Jou shook his head. "It's not your fault," he said as Seto sighed, "I thought I saw a vending machine that was nearby here. Want me to get you a drink?" He asked as Jou nodded.

"Sure. Why not a cola?" He asked as Seto nodded and he took off, Jou turned around as he faced the city once again. "Why can't I forget?" He said quietly as tears were forming down his cheeks, I'm sorry Seto, but I must take my leave, he thought as he left the area. Seto returned shortly with the two drinks in hand, He frowned as he didn't saw Jou anywhere. "Jou?" He called out but there was no answer, "Katsuya Jounouchi?" He called out again but still, no other either. "JOU!" He screamed loudly as everyone turned to look at him, unknown to him, Jou had already left the place as he made his way to Shizuka's place for a meeting.

TBC...

me: here yea go!

Jou: a twist! You all thought it would have been Kaiba, huh?

Seto: Why Jou?

me: You'll just have to find out next chapter!

Yugi: review and update!


	12. Finding Your Love

Chapter 12-Finding Your Love

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yugioh!

notes: second to the last chapter! Here it is...

"Jou? What are you doing here?" Shizuka's voice asked surprised as Jou was standing at the front door of Shizuka's apartment, "I can't visit my baby sister?" He asked with a smile. "How was your date with Seto?" Shizuka asked with a smile as she closed the door behind her and was standing next to Jou, staring at him. "It was fun. Although, don't tell Seto where I am, ok?" Jou asked with a smile, Shizuka frowned. "What are you planning Jou?" She asked as Jou sighed, "I'm going back to the dump," he said as Shizuka blinked in confusion and then suddenly it hit her.

"Your not going back there! There's gangsters there and they might do something to hurt you!" Shizuka exclaimed, "I know. But I can't stop remembering the past Shizuka. Seto reminded me of it," Jou explained as Shizuka sighed. "Seto won't be happy," she murmured as Jou nodded, "Shizuka, I'm begging you. I need this time alone to myself. I can't do it if his around me and I want our relationship to be forever," he said as Shizuka looked at him. "Very well, I won't tell Seto where you are but you have to be careful," she said as Jou nodded, "take my phone. Call me if there's trouble," Shizuka said as she gave Jou her cell phone.

"Who do I call if you don't have your phone?" Jou asked as Shizuka smiled, "call Yugi. I'm sure he'll understand," she said as Jou nodded and Jou left Shizuka as he waved good-bye.

(At Kaiba Corporation)

"I want him found Roland! No explanation! I want the damn media and everyone to look for him!" Seto said angrily, "yes sir," Roland stuttered but before he took off, he found Mokuba stopping him. "Is that wise Seto? With everyone searching for him, his going to disappear again," he said slowly, "well, what is it that you want to do then? Why did he took off in the first place anyway?" Seto asked as he frown. "Because you remember his past life!" A voice scolded as the two brothers and Roland turned around and found Shizuka glaring all three of them, "what are you talking about?" Seto asked blinking.

"Don't you remember your date? Didn't Jou told you about his past? He came by this morning before he left again! His like confused right now," Shizuka said worriedly. "He went by to your place? What's going on Shizuka!" Seto said angrily, Shizuka shook her head. "I can't tell her," she said quietly, "is it against your brother's wishes?" Mokuba asked as Shizuka nodded. "Shizuka, please. I really want to find him! He may get hurt!" Seto said as he was now in front of her, "I am worried for him for getting hurt," Shizuka murmured as Seto looked at her worriedly.

"Then tell me," he said desperatley. Shizuka sighed, "his at the dump," she murmured as Seto's eyes widened.

(At Jou's Place)

Jou entered the broken apartment slowly as he was frightened that he might fall down or something.

_(Flashback)_

_"Katsuya, where are you Katsuya? I just want to talk to you," Mr. Jounouchi said as he looked around for Katsuya. Katsuya sat, huddled on the floor with a frightened look on his face as his mother and Shizuka were once out again. "Katsuya, you can't hide from me forever," Mr. Jounouchi said as Katsuya made no movement in his closet in his bedroom, he heard the door opened to his room as he frozed. The apartment was a niceapartment even though the small bedroom Katsuya could only fit him and his sister, as theothers werea little bit bigger and the master bedroom._

_"There you are Katsuya! I found you!" Mr. Jounouchi sang in his voice as he had openedthe closet, Katsuya looked up at his father frightened as he tried to back up but was hit against the wall. "Come now Katsuya. Don't be scared! I just want to play with you," Mr. Jounouchi said with a smile as Katsuya shook his head, "come on boy. Don't make me go hard on you," Mr. Jounouchi said angrily as Katsuya gulped. Just then, the two heard the door openedoutside thebedroom. "We are home!" Mrs. Jounouchi called out, "mom!" Katsuya exclaimed happily._

_"We'll be there baby,"Mr. Jounouchi called back as he turned around to glare at Katsuya, "one word to your mother about this, I will surely get you the next time and beat the shit out of you," Mr. Jounouchi said as he stormed out of the room. Katsuya sighed in relieved as hegot out from the closet, "big brother! Why are you hiding in there for?" Shizuka asked with a smile as she came to see where her big brother was. Katsuya shook his head, "it's nothing Shizuka," he murmured as he was still frightened by his own father._

_(End Flashback)_

Father, why didn't you just kill me if you hated me so much? Jou thought as he sat on the floor with his hand to his forehead. (A/N: Just like Yuki was doing until Shuichi found him). Jou sighed,I'm sorry Seto, he thought unhappily as he took out a knife and he stared at it for a moment thinking itthrough if he should do it or not. Save me.

TBC...

me: Here yea go!

Jou: that was it?

me: there's going to be one more chapter left!

Jou: I hope he finds me...

me: the next chapter is going to be long though

Seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon!

Mokuba: review and update!


	13. Me and My Lover

Chapter 13-Me and My Lover

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yugioh!

notes: the last and final chapter! Here it is...

Seto growled as he sped a red light without hitting any cars, he's hands were shaking with fear as he was driving wildly towards the dump where Shizuka said that Jou might be in. He had a horrible feeling in his mind, he knew Jou was in trouble and if he doesn't make it on time, he might be able to loose Jou forever. Seto heard a ringing noise as he blinked, he looked down and saw that his phone was ringing. He took it quickly as he was still driving.

(Hello)?

(Seto, help me). Jou's weak voice said.

(Jou! What is it)?

(Find me).

(Jou! What are you talking about)?

Seto blinked as the other hunged up on him, he growled in frustration. Damn, I don't have time for this! He thought as he sped faster then before.

_(Flashback)_

_"His at the dump," Shizuka murmured as Seto's eyes widened, "why would he go there?" He asked as Shizuka glared at him. "For what he had went through! His trying to find himself! You two are so much alike but you can forget the past! Jou can't!" Shizuka argued, "so his hiding himself from the past?" Mokuba asked slowly as Shizuka nodded. "I'm worried about him. I know that place, it isn't friendly," Shizuka said as she looked at Seto, her eyes were wide then as everyone looked and saw that Seto's eyes were filled with tears._

_"Seto," Mokuba said slowly as Seto shook his head, "I'm going to find him," he said confidently. "Don't tell him it's from me," Shizuka murmured as Seto nodded, "where was the apartment that you two lived in?" He asked. "It was a nice apartment thanks to mother. Here," she said as she wrote down the address for him, "big brother, shouldn't you go with guards?" Mokuba asked as Seto shook his head. "I'm going to find out why Jou left yesterday and what's going on in his mind," Seto replied, "just be safe Mr. Kaiba," Roland said slowly as Seto nodded and he left the group._

_(End Flashback)_

He stopped the car quickly as he parked in front of the abonded building that was now in front of him. It was old broken as the windows were shattered, Seto got out of the car quickly as he ran inside and began running the stairs. He knew that the had to go to six floors before he reached Jou, Shizuka had told him everything were the two had lived long ago. He finally reached his destination as he gripped the doorknob, he was nervous what was going to find in there. He opened the door slowly as he saw Jou, staring down with a knife in front of him on the ground as tears were coming out from his eyes.

"Jou?" Seto asked softly as Jou didn't looked up, Seto knelt in front of him as he saw the knife and he put it in his pocket immediately. "Jounouchi, it's me," Seto murmured as he shook Jou slightly, Jou looked up and Seto saw his face was all red and teary. "Seto!" Jou cried as he hugged him tightly, "it's all right Jou. I'm here," Seto said quietly as Jou was really shaken up. Jou sniffed as he backed up a little, "Seto, how did you find me?" He asked as Seto smiled. "Don't get mad, my love. But Shizuka told me everything what happened," he explained, "what? Why?" Jou asked surprised.

"She's worried about you. Every little sister or brother would be worried for there older sibling," Seto said as he thought about Mokuba. Jou sighed, "I'm not ready to leave yet. But I will be home by the end of the day," he commented. "Are you sure?" Seto asked as the two stood up, "yes. Please Seto, go home and tell Shizuka I'm fine," Jou said as he wiped his tears away with his hand. The two left the building as Jou watched Seto climbed in the car and drove off onto the streets. Jou sighed as he looked up at the building in front of him, "it still left you some scars, hadn't it?" A voice asked quietly as Jou didn't turn around to look who it was.

"Yes. But now I realize that that's the past and I'm with Seto no matter what," Jou said smiling, "your really fond of him. Just don't loose him then," the voice said as Jou shook his head. "I'm not going to loose him Shizuka. I'm too happy to loose him," Jou said as Shizuka smiled, "now that's what I like to hear!" She said as the two stared at the building in front of them.

(At Kaiba Corporation)

"Seto, so he is coming home, right?" Mokuba asked slowly as he stood in front of his desk as Seto sat on the chair with his hands folded, "I almost lost him Mokuba. He had a knife with him," he said as Mokuba's eyes widened. "Suicide?" He asked as Seto looked at him, "it could be. I don't know why he had stopped though," he said as Mokuba grinned. "He stopped because he wants to be with you," he said as Seto stared at him. "All I know is that, I'm in love with him and will never loose him," he said as Mokuba smiled, "I'm sure mom and dad would be happy to hear that," he said.

End!

me: it's over!

Seto: that was it?

me: well, a new month had started and I thought it would be best to finish it today

Yugi: where was I?

me: sorry Yugi...

Jou: we'll be onto the next story soon!

Mokuba: review and update!


End file.
